Forum:M4 a M16
* Witam wszystkich. Przeglądając poszczególne arty widzę, że mamy chaos związany z dwoma brońmi - M4 i M16. Często zdarza się, że w jednym arcie jest ono nazwane M4, a w innym, dotyczącym tej samej gry - M16. Można to spotkać zwłaszcza w artach o VCS. Dlatego proponuję, aby w końcu jasno powiedzieć - gdzie piszemy M4, a gdzie M16 i zaprowadzić w tym porządek. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 14:58, gru 19, 2012 (UTC) * M4 jest w VC, SA, LCS i IV (jeśli Carbine Rifle chcielibyśmy nazwać skrótowcem, a na pewno bliżej mu do M4 niż do M16). M16 jest w III i VCS. Tak się uznaje, chociaż ja osobiście jeszcze zweryfikowałbym dla siebie SA, bo o ile pamiętam zawsze tamtejszy karabin wydawał mi się za długi na M4, a nie mam gry zainstalowanej na kompie. Z drugiej strony w SA oficjalnie jest M4 i tego się trzymajmy. Pangia (dyskusja) 15:29, gru 19, 2012 (UTC) * A nasza wiki utrzymuje, że w IV jest M16 :P. Już nie wiem, co robić... zostawić jak jest czy zmienić? PiotrekDdyskusja 15:39, gru 19, 2012 (UTC) * Ja myślę, iż powinniśmy scalić artykuły, jak w Angielskiej GTA Wiki, bo Colt Commando z GTA VC, SA, i LSC jest rozwinięciem M16, a nie prototypem M4 (choć są podobne). A zato według Amerykańców z internetu w IV jest nie Noveske N4, a M4A1 (choć lufa się niezgadza).Will Prince (dyskusja) *A moja opinia jest taka, że wcale nie powinniśmy trzymać się pierwowzorów broni, tylko ich nazw (spolszczonych lub nie). Jeśli zatem M4 przypomina w trzech różnych grach trzy różne bronie, ale nosi oficjalną nazwę "M4", to powinno być M4. Tak samo z różnymi wymysłami typu "Carbine Rifle" i tak dalej. Dlatego też w pojazdach (które przeremontowałem dawno, ale dalej się trzymają) np. wszystkie Manany są w jednym artykule, chociaż Manana z uniwersum 3D i HD różni się znacząco (o właśnie, wspomniałem o uniwersach, ale to jest materiał na święta :>). Niech najlepiej wszyscy zainteresowani się wypowiedzą, potem zrobimy głosowanie. Texel (dyskusja) 16:22, gru 19, 2012 (UTC) * Jak dla mnie to powinniśmy się pokierować oficjalnym nazewnictwem, a w wypadku ery GTA IV wyglądem broni (bo tam bronie mają już jakieś powymyślane nazwy na potrzeby gry). Możemy też zapytać Rockstara, co miał na myśli, projektując zabawki udostępnione graczowi w GTA IV i epizodach, o ile komuś się chce. Pangia (dyskusja) 11:36, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) * Pangia, akurat ich obchodzimy. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:16, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) * Jakaś tam szansa na odpowiedź zawsze jest, tylko komu się chce do nich pisać w tej sprawie :P? PiotrekDdyskusja 16:26, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) *Na mnie nie liczcie, jak znam życie, z mojego pytanie będzie wynikało, że szczoteczka do zębów jest włochata, a babcia klozetowa lata międzygalaktycznym wychodkiem xDD Ale teraz na poważnie: ja w temacie broni jestem noga, nawet tych w serii GTA. Więc co za tym idzie, jak to mówią: róbta, co chceta! ;] Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:44, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) * Nie no, jak się tam jeszcze kiedyś udzielałem na forum o Postalu (forum.postalsite.info), to wyszła propozycja z napisaniem do producenta gry - Running with Scissors - w pewnej sprawie (chyba chodziło któryś z fabularnych aspektów gry). Zdaje się, że odpisali po jakimś tygodniu z dość wyczerpującą odpowiedzią, że sami się nad tym nie zastanawiali i nie spodziewali się, że ktoś ich będzie o to pytał :D Pangia (dyskusja) 19:03, gru 20, 2012 (UTC)